


Seeing You, I'm Out of Star's Light

by feelssogoodinmyarms



Series: Thea and Melitta [2]
Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anna Is Marianna Wheelan, Asian thea, DWSA - Freeform, Deaf Character, Disabled Character, F/F, Meet-Cute, anna is lesbian, disabled anna, they gay yall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 13:10:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16598540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feelssogoodinmyarms/pseuds/feelssogoodinmyarms
Summary: Thea felt her vision start to blur. Fluorescent lights and exhaustion didn’t make a good combination for studying. Just as she had tilted her head back a shock of blonde hair caught her eye. To her left was a girl Thea could have sworn was an angel. Her blonde locks were tied up in a messy bun, she had on a oversized sweatshirt and yoga pants, but she looked perfect. She was looking for something in the bookshelf and her eyes were squinted behind her glasses. Thea felt her face heat up. She turned back to her book because she had to study and now was not the time to lose it over a cute girl. Even if that girl was just behind her.Maybe just a peak? That blonde girl was just so cute, it wouldn’t hurt to look for just a second. Thea tried to be subtle and looked over her shoulder. The blonde was smiling at whatever she was reading. It was possibly just finals delirium but it was adorable. The girl looked up at Thea and she quickly turned back around. This was ridiculous, she needed to study! But something in Thea wanted to turn and look, just one more time-





	Seeing You, I'm Out of Star's Light

**Author's Note:**

> Hey party people so this is in the same universe that the other fic is in. I'm gonna post a bunch of thea/melitta-centric fics in this series because i'm working on a few. I'm posting this one now bc there isn't enough theanna on this website. I stole the title from Hayley Kiyoko's "Pretty Girl". Enjoy :)

Thea, on her sixth cup of coffee, was in the library cramming for finals. That was impressive because she _never_ drank coffee. Her eyes were threatening to close and every part of her was vibrating in the worst way possible. _Keep pushing_ , Thea kept thinking. This was the last time she’d have to do this. It would all be over and she could leave this sleazy little town. Hanschen and Melitta would be with her out west, it would be perfect.

 

Thea felt her vision start to blur. Fluorescent lights and exhaustion didn’t make a good combination for studying. Just as she had tilted her head back a shock of blonde hair caught her eye. To her left was a girl Thea could have sworn was an angel. Her blonde locks were tied up in a messy bun, she had on a oversized sweatshirt and yoga pants, but she looked perfect. She was looking for something in the bookshelf and her eyes were squinted behind her glasses. Thea felt her face heat up. She turned back to her book because she had to study and now was not the time to lose it over a cute girl. Even if that girl was just behind her.

 

Maybe just a peak? That blonde girl was just so cute, it wouldn’t hurt to look for just a second. Thea tried to be subtle and looked over her shoulder. The blonde was smiling at whatever she was reading. It was possibly just finals delirium but it was adorable. The girl looked up at Thea and she quickly turned back around. This was ridiculous, she needed to study! But something in Thea wanted to turn and look, just one more time-

 

Before she could she was tapped on the shoulder. Thea’s head shot up as she was very startled, only to see the girl she’d been admiring across the table.

 

“Could I sit here?” She asked. Thea squinted her eyes to try to understand.

“Oh!” The girl started signing. “Sorry, can I sit here?” She knew asl too! Thea was about to melt but managed to nod.

“I’m A-N-N-A, Anna,” Anna signed before extending her hand for Thea to shake.

Anna. How gorgeous. “T-H-E-A, Thea,” Thea signed and took her hand.

“So, studying?” Anna asked.

“Yeah, finals are a bitch.” Thea was trying not to blush which was absolutely ridiculous; there's .

“Tell me about it. I can’t wait to get out of here.” Who could blame her? Most people wanted to, except for Ernst and Wendla. They claimed their tiny town was special, but everyone else wanted out.

“Me too!”

Anna went back to studying. Thea wracked her brain for something to talk about. She’d be damned if she wasn’t going to leave with Anna’s number.

 

“Wait, is Anna short for Marianna?” The name sounded familiar, but Thea couldn’t place it.

“Yes.” Anna perked up, seemingly happy that the conversation hadn’t ended.

“Do you know Otto Lammermeier?” Thea asked

“Yeah! We dated for a few months last year.”

“Probably why I recognized your name. I’m good friends with him.”

“Oh, are you guys dating now?” Thea couldn’t be sure, but Anna almost looked disappointed.

Thea laughed, “No, I rarely date boys” It was true, she wasn’t even sure she liked boys anymore. She hadn’t really liked any since her Melchior phase.

“I don’t date boys at all anymore.”

Thea couldn’t help but smile wider. Anna liked girls, this was good. Thea was going to say something else but Anna’s eyes darted back to her book. Thea could see a blush spreading on Anna’s fair complexion which was another good sign.

 

The girls tried to keep studying but found themselves talking to each other more and more.

“I’ve never met a girl who plays ice hockey!” Thea was growing more impressed by the minute. Most of the girls at their school hated all things athletic.

“Yeah! Since I was eight. My parents wanted me to be a figure skater, but that was so boring. I liked skating past the boys as they all crashed into each other. Gives you sort of a rush.”

Thea imagined Anna doing that which was an incredibly attractive thought.

“I tried it but I was afraid I’d lose my teeth.”

While Thea didn’t care about getting scratched up, she drew the line at mouth injuries.

“Basketball doesn’t knock your teeth out?” Anna asked.

“How’d you know I play?” 

“You’re tall. I also come to the games. My friend Lisa is obsessed with scoping out cute boys and you find plenty at those games.”

“And you check out the cute girls?”

“Exactly!” Unbeknownst to Thea, Anna had gone specifically to check out her. It was nice to finally to know the name of the girl with the long braids and determined eyes.

 

Before they knew it it was ten pm and the library was closing.

 

“Shit! I gotta go, I have my biology final first thing this morning,” Anna signed before packing up her stuff.

“Oh good luck!” Thea signed. She had to get Anna’s number and see her again but she couldn’t find the words.

“Thanks!” Anna turned to leave but hesitated.

“Thea, I know we just met and we’re getting out of here soon and will probably never see each other again, but… would you, like to…” Anna was blushing furiously. Thea felt incredibly relieved that she was interested.

“I’m free this Saturday! Maybe coffee to celebrate finishing finals? Unless you don’t like coffee, we can do something else,” Thea offered.

“Coffee would be great!” Anna hugged Thea and turned to leave. Thea ran after her.

“Wait! Could I have your number? So we could meet up?”

“Oh yeah of course!” In her haste Anna had completely forgotten to get her crush’s number. She fished her phone out of her bag and handed it to Thea.

“Put your number in.”

Thea complied. Anna hadn’t been gone for five minutes before Thea’s phone buzzed.

**Unknown number** **: would this celebratory coffee be as more than friends? Because I think you’re really cute but if you’re not into me like that I get it**

Thea’s heart leaped in her chest as she replied.

 **Thea** : I think you’re cute too and would love this date to be as more than friends

 **Unknown number** **: fantastic <3**

**Author's Note:**

> [spring awakening tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/feelssogoodinmyarms) | [main tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/devious-stare)


End file.
